Like we used to
by ambrostoned
Summary: Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you every day? Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?


**This is my first fic and it's a Morrison/Maryse/Ted story. I do not own any characters, I also do not own the song Like we used to.**

**Italicized words are the lyrics. Unless it's the Character's thoughts & flashback.**

_

* * *

_

I can feel her breath_  
__As she's sleeping next to me__  
__Sharing pillows and cold feet__  
__She can feel my heart;__  
__Fell asleep to its beat__  
__Under blankets and warm sheets__  
__If only I could be in that bed again__  
__If only it were me instead of him_

It's been 2 months since their break-up. John never meant anything, It was his biggest mistake he regretted it but it was too late. With her, his life was colorful & complete, but those colors faded with one night. He saw 'them'. He saw the last thing he wanted to see. She was really happy…but not with him, a different guy. As Maryse & Ted walked in the catering jealousy started building in him.

Flashback

__

She was excited to go back to their hotel room after a wonderful shopping spree with her 'girls'

_As she entered their room, she was stunned. Her world froze. Her purse & shopping bags fell. It was him_

_And her friend. Tears started to build her eyes._

"_Ryse" John said. "It's not what you think" as John tries to pick up his clothes._

"_You. How could you? You swore to me that I'm your only one. Now I'm gonna enter our room seeing you fuck one another?" As her tears started flowing down her cheeks._

"_Kelly. I treated you like a sister then this is what you'll give me?" she said as her voice starts to croak._

"_It's now what you think, Ryse" Kelly said._

"_Let me explain. Please" John pleaded._

_Maryse just shook her head. She walked away as fast as she could. _

End of flashback

__

Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
__Does he hold you when you cry?__  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts__  
__When you've seen it a million times?__  
__Does he sing to all your music__  
__While you dance to Purple Rain?__  
__Does he do all these things__  
__Like I used to?_

Maryse was on the bar ordering food. She was standing there her blonde locks down her back. He missed her. She was his everything. As Maryse walked back to her table with ted his eyes never got off her perfect figure. 'They' were eating together as a couple… He was with his friends. He just wanted her back.

John was wasted. After their break up all he can think was alcohol. He knew it wasn't the solution but it will help him. It was RAW. There was nothing new. He will just see Maryse & Ted together the whole time.

__

Fourteen months and seven days ago_  
__Oh, I know you know__  
__How we felt about that night__  
__Just your skin against the window__  
__Oh we took it slow__  
__And we both know__  
__It should have been me inside that car__  
__It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

His match was next. He didn't know if he should be happy or not with his match. It was Morrison vs. DiBiase. He was on his way to the curtains while Ted & Maryse walked down the stage with tons of boos coming from the fans. He brushed of his thoughts as 'Ain't no make believe' blasted all over the arena.

He did his entrance with his Slo-Mo entrance and his famous smile. His eyes gazed to the ring. She was talking to opponent she was about to leave until she kissed ted. There it was, Jealousy. He was jealous. But he has focus for his match. He entered the ring doing his taunt. He looked around and landed on her eyes. She was also staring at him. He smiled but she didn't return it. The bell rang. He took control until DiBiase countered his flying chuck. But that didn't stop him. The match was good for 7 mins.

'1…2…3….Here's your winner John Morrison' The announcer said.

Maryse went to the ring to check his 'boyfriend.' But He just went backstage because is he stayed he will get hurt more.

__

Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
__Does he hold you when you cry?__  
__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts__  
__When you've seen it a million times?__  
__Does he sing to all your music__  
__While you dance to Purple Rain?__  
__Does he do all these things__  
__Like I used to?_

RAW was about to end. It was time for the main event. He didn't really need to stay but he just sat backstage thinking. '_Why was she happy with him? She should be happy with me._' He thought.

Flashback

-_Backstage-_

"_Ryse. Will you let me explain?' John said._

"_Explain what?" She said coldly. "You have nothing to explain. If I listen to your explanation I will just hear another lie."_

"_Lie? I never lied to you." John said confused_

"_Oh, what about the part the you said 'Ryse, Theree's no else' or 'You're the one I want to grow old with" Ryse said trying not to cry. "Don't remember them? Well, Just what I thought. Now if you please move."_

_He was left there standing. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was her. _

End of flashback

__

I know, Love_  
__(I'm a sucker for that feeling)__  
__Happens all the time, Love__  
__(I always end up feeling cheated)__  
__You're on my mind, Love__  
__(Oh darling, led her where that leaded)__  
__It happens all the time, Love, yeah_

Once again he saw her. This time without ted. It was his chance, He stood up and walked towards Maryse.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"What's up?" He said.

"I'm about to go to my locker" she said.

"Oh. Sooo…" he said.

"I really have to go so bye!" she said.

__

Will he love you like I loved you?_  
__Will he tell you every day?__  
__Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible__  
__With every word he'll say?__  
__Can you promise me if this was right,__  
__Don't throw this all away?__  
__Can you do all these things?__  
__Will you do all these things__  
__Like we used to?_

She felt a tug on her elbow, she then turned around.

"Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you every day? Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Will you do things like we used to?" He said with tears starting to build up.

"Look, whatever you say nothing's gonna change. I'm in love with him." She said firmly.

"Tell me you love me" he asked

Marsye cupped her hands and placed it on John's face.

"Look John I love you. I've always love you. But I'm not IN love with you anymore" she said.

John just nodded in disappointment. He was left standing there again. Her words just repeated through John's mind. She said. He wasn't in love with her anymore.

She was gone_. Forever._

__

Oh, Like we used to….

* * *

**This wasn't the best but I just tried this. If I get good responses I might make more fanfics. Reviews will be really appreciated.**


End file.
